valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
X-O Manowar Vol 3 6
| Series = X-O Manowar | Volume = 3 | Issue = 6 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Hunter & Hunted Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * * ** * Loam * Items: * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , (variant), (variant) * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation Aric of Dacia has bonded with the most powerful weapon in the universe, but his command of the sentient X-O Manowar armor will lead him to cross swords with Ninjak, the world’s most skilled weapons specialist. Hired by members of The Vine hidden deep within Earth’s governments, Ninjak has been sent to bring back the Manowar armor at any cost. It’s raw power versus stealth and cunning in the second installment of the espionage-edged thriller that pits two of Valiant’s most popular heroes against each other – to the death. Synopsis After incapacitating Aric of Dacia and securing the Shanhara, Ninjak frees Alexander Dorian, a Vine planting who appears to be human. Ninjak reassures Alexander that Aric is not dead but has merely been knocked unconscious by shuriken laced with tranquilizers. Ninjak tells Alexander that he has been sent by Patrick Clement from MI-6 following the failure of the mercenaries' operation. Alexander tells Ninjak that he was the only survivor of the special ops team and that Aric killed the others within minutes. Ninjak chides Clement for using a chainsaw when a scalpel would do and asked how he survived. Alexander replies that Ninjak wanted to interrogate him and claims that he works as a consultant for Clement. Alexander tells Ninjak that the Shanhara is an advanced body armor of mysterious origins. Ninjak observes that the armor was responding to Aric somehow and speculates that the control mechanism could be implanted. The two evacuate the unconscious Aric aboard Ninjak's stealth jet. While Ninjak flies the jet, Alexander watches Aric, who has been hooked up to an oxygen canister, in the cargo bay. While resting, Alexander enters the Gathering Plane and tells the Vine Council and other plantings that he had been Aric's prisoner for the past two days. Alexander informs them that they have captured the Manowar armor as well as Aric. When the Vine leaders reiterate their plan to exterminate humanity and relocate the Vine plantings to the Vine homeworld of Loam, Alexander questions the Council's decision. He opines that no damage has been done and instead suggests sending a single ship to retrieve the armor. His fellow plantings including Patrick counsel him not to question the Council's decision but Alexander states that he is trying to avert the annihilation of humanity. Alexander argues that one unruly Visigoth does not justify erasing their achievements. One of the Vine Councillors responds that they fear what Aric might become and adds that the priests are concerned about the Shanhara choosing Aric after rejected numerous Vine candidates. The Councilor explains that the fact that the Shanhara has chosen a human wearer is a threat to their existence. The Council fears the growing bond between the human and the Shanhara would lead to their secrets being uncovered. When Patrick offers to sever the bond by killing Aric, the Council counter that too many humans have seen the Shanara already. Another Vine dismisses the gathering and informs them that Admiral Xylem's fleet would be arriving soon and that humanity's end is at end. Rejecting the Council's decision to destroy Earth, Alexander process to revive Aric by changing the oxygen tank's pressure and retrieves the Shanhara. However, he is caught by Ninjak who talks about the bonus of handing over a traitor. When the Shanhara emerges, Alexander tells the armor to go to Aric, freeing him from his restraints. Believing Alexander to be an enemy, Aric is about to finish him but Ninjak attacks him with Shuriken. Aric and Ninjak fight aboard the stealth jet and the struggle causes a fire. Unable to match Aric's power, Ninjak escapes on a crate outfitted with parachutes. As the plane crashes, Alexander convinces Ninjak to rescue him by stating that he saved his life and that the Vine are planning to invade Earth. The stealth jet crashes into Georgetown, the capital of Guyana. Ninjak watches the descending wreckage and the two fugitives flying to safety. Meanwhile, Aric and Alexander retreat to a shack. Aric demands that Alexander prove his worth in return for saving his life. When Aric says he sees little point in working with with a Vine planting, Alexander tells a despondent Aric that they could work together to save humanity from the coming Vine invasion. Meanwhile, Ninjak uses nanobots to track down Arik and Alexander. While Aric is determined to fight Ninjak, Alexander tries to convince the Visigoth of the need to reach out to their enemy. An unconvinced Aric counters than Ninjak has thrown hos lot with the creatures. Alexander responds that Ninjak doesn't realize the true identity of his masters. Alexander warns that if humanity is to survive the destruction that Alexander has brought upon them, they need to work together. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:X-O Manowar v3-06.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 6 Zircher Variant.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 6 Kevic-Djurdjevic Variant.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 6 2nd Printing.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 6 Textless.jpg File:X-O Manowar Vol 3 6 Zircher Variant Textless.jpg Panels File:Alexander Dorian XO-Manowar-v3-6 001.jpg File:X-O Manowar XO-Manowar-v3-6 001.jpg Related References External links